everquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Easy Cash and Silly Girls
hey like, my birthday is friday. well my brother and a few of his friends were talking about what gift to give me, and my brother mentioned a cof for my monk, or a fungi, whatever that is weel then my brother looks over at me playing eq and says 'hey wait, lets get him a stripper. OMG WTF?!? now i KNOW wht a stripper is. i had to use one on the kicthen walls last summer when my dad and me repainted part of the house. it doesnt work very well and its not fun AT ALL so im like 'dude WTF, why would i want a stripper??!! and my brother and his friends are looking at me funny, and they say 'umm, stripers are alot of fun, bro. youll understand when your older' how can this be?? what do they know that i dont?? well they go outside and do whatever it is college people do, and i log off eq and decided to give this stripper thing another chance so i go down stairs to try to get my dads stripper and practise with it a bit and see i was missing someting...but i cant find it anywere so i call my mom at work and im like 'mom have you seen dads stripper' and she says 'what?!' and im like dad has a stripper, do you know were?' and she starts breathing heavy and whatever. so she says 'your father has a STRIPPER?!' and im like 'chill mom, jezz, ya sometimes he keeps it in the basement, but i cant find it anywhere' and my mom is foaming at the mouth and yelling 'SHES BEEN OVER TO THE HOUSE??!!??' WTF?! i never knew this was such a hot topic and im like 'listen you didnt mind the stripper so much when you got a new kitchen remodled' and shes like 'I DIDNT KNOW ABOUT ANY STRIPPER' blah blah blah... and 'THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON SINCE LAST SUMMER??!!' so im like 'umm mom ill call ya later of something, jezz' and shes like 'DONT YOU HANG UP ON...." so im like 'WTF' so i go downstairs again and finally find the stripper on the toolbench so i bring it up to my bedroom and plug it in and man i must have gotten bigger and stronger since last summer cause that striper worked reel good so there i was peeling perfect stips of paint off my wall, and im like 'hey this isnt so bad' so then i decide to write my name, and i do it and im thinking 'like, my brother was right this is fun haha' well then the phone rings and its my grandfaather who lives all the way overr in Britin Engalend. so he says 'good afternoon son, and how are you?' and i say 'hey gramps im great im playing with a striper in my bedroom!' and he says 'pardon me?' and im like 'ya, im getting one for my birthday, so i decided to practise with my dads stripper in my bedroom and i reely like it' and he cleared his throught and said 'oh dear' and im like 'ya at first i didnt like it, but now its really growing on me' and he says 'so its growing, is it ahem *cough*? ummm, is your mother there?' and just then my mom burst through the bedroom door all red faced and looked at me and looked at the wall and i dropped the phone and i was thinking 'oh man i am screwed' and shes like 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!' and im like 'mom, im playing with dads stripper dont be mad' and she stops and looks at me again and at the wall, and all of the sudden she starts laughing and giggling and gave me a big hug and a kiss on the forhead (ewww) and she wasnt mad anymore (my dad sure was we he got hom, but thats a different story) anyway all the guys at skool think im reely cool now when i tell them that my mom likes strippers and that im getting one for my birthday. seems like they all want to come over friday and play with it too, but i dont think ill let'em.